Legally Dead
by VikingGirl74
Summary: Portia Bellefluer is just a lawyer looking to make it. Her life consist of her brother and grandmother.  Portia's life is about to take a turn when a certain vampire is seeking legal represtation.
1. Chapter 1

Dear God! Andy Bellefleur is drinking himself silly again! The last time he did that there was a dead body in his car out in the parking lot. I better call his sister to come get him.

"I'm dry here! Hit me again, Sam," he bellowed. Here he is sitting next to the local lush, Jane Bodehouse and my poor boss is beside himself.

"That's enough, Andy! I swear you're drinking Jane under the bar," Sam said. He ran his hand through his golden blond locks. Obviously loosing his patience little by little. What an a-hole Andy is when he's been drinking.

"I'm calling Portia to come collect you," I tell the loud mouth drunk. He just laughs.

"She's the reason I'm like this in the first place! She's taking a vamper for a client," he bellows. Andy tries to grab the whiskey bottle out of Sam's hand, but Sam is far too quick. So I go to make the phone call from Sam's office.

Out of habit I almost dial Jane Bodehouses' son's phone number, but I made that call earlier. I curse myself and preceded to dial the right number. It rings a few times before I hear a hello.

"Portia, this is Sookie Stackhouse here at Merlotte's," I said politely

"What the hell is my brother up to now. Please don't tell me the SOB is drunk again," Portia said sounding nothing like the southern belle that Andy or their cousin Terry makes her out to be.

"Unfortunately. I was wondering...,"

"You were wondering if I could come over and collect the dumbass. I'll be there as soon as I can," she said and hung up the phone.

Whoever said that women for the south were a bunch of ladies have never met Portia Bellefleur. I've heard that she is ruthless in the courtroom. Well, she is not much better in common society, which unfortunately she is a part of now since Miss Caroline's declining health and bank account.

Twenty minutes later, she comes hoofing into the bar like a hurricane. Portia is not much to look at. Built kinda like Andy and as nearsighted as all getup. Always wearing glasses that if they weren't those new fangled feather weights, would be as thick as coke bottles. Dressed in her typical lawyers suit, this one a twead gray with a light blue shell and black pumps. Her best feature tied back in a bun. She must've had a late night at the office.

"Goddamnit! You asshole! You know I'm working! Why did you have to do this," she said, scolding Andy.

"Why'd you have to take on a vamper as a client," Andy retorted back. "I'll take some more now, Sam. I'm going to need it with this old biddy on my back!"

"Oh, for christsakes! Andrew Bellefleur, quit being so goddamn difficult! You know good and well why that vampire is my client," Portia said. She stared daggars into Andy's back as he did his best to ignore her. Sam looked like he was ready to pull his hairs out of his head. I was praying to God and thanking him that the bar was empty.

"Belle Rive' isn't going to fix itself. That client of mine that you affectionately refer to as 'vamper' is offering to pay triple my usual fee if I can get him out of this lawsuit. Come on you drunken bastard. We need to let these good people close," she said. Trying a less evasive approach, but still with those lovely embellishments that only Portia can give.

Andy swallowed the last drop of whiskey in his glass. He glared at his sister who was normally attached at the hip with him. "No! Some more, Sam," he bellowed.

I tried to read the detective's drunken mind. He was thinking about how nice my tits looked. Nothing there to tell me what has him so upset. I then read Portia's mind and she was locked up as tight as a drum. Besides, it really isn't right for me to pry into Portia's business.

"Come on, Portia. I'll help you get him to the car," Sam finally said.

"Thank you, Sam. You're a real gentleman, unlike some drunken SOB I know," Portia said. Andy flipped her off. Can't say I half blame him. I wouldn't mind doing the same thing to her myself after that rude phone call.

Sam and Portia struggle with the stumbling Andy. He was bigger than the both of them. Then I saw the ten dollar bill she laid on the bar right where I was standing. Then I took back that thought about flipping her off. I know Sam put Andy's little binge on his tab.

Sam took a while getting back into the bar. I looked out the window to see that he was still talking to Portia. Then I saw her hand him a wad of cash. She hopped back into the car and Sam waved.

I swiftly went back to work so Sam wouldn't suspect me of spying. He shook his head as he entered.

"Well, that was certainly amusing. You ain't going to believe this, but Portia left a tip," I said, showing him the ten.

"Yeah, she even paid off Andy's tab," Sam said shaking his head again. "You're not going to believe this, _cher. _She asked me if she could use my office to meet the vampire client. Seems she is uncomforable meeting this client at her office. She said she wanted to meet this client in a public place."

"That's just plain weird. What did you say?"

"I told her she could. She is meeting the client tomorrow night," Sam said.

I wonder who this client could be and if I'll run into this vampire tomorrow night. I sure hope it's not anyone I know?


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed the Portia character around a bit. I'm not a big fan of her bitchy behavior in the books, so I made her a bit tougher and foul-mouthed. I also made her nearsighted which plays a role as my story unfolds. Please leave reviews if you like it. I love reviews! **

The next night I was scheduled to work. I spent the day cleaning the house and running a few errands. I ran into Jason at Wal-Mart getting his usual household stuff. Like beer, frozen pizzas, air freshener and a pack of condoms. Hey, at least he is being safe so there isn't much I can say about that. He was getting himself a bag of potato chips. I really need to cook for him more often.

"Hey sis! Did ya manage to get Andy out of the bar last night. He looked like he had one too many," Jason said.

"Yeah, had to call that sister of his to come and get him." I said. Jason must've notice the usually sober Andy wasn't his usually sober self. Jason shook his head.

"I'm glad you're nothing like her, Sookie. That woman is a force to be reckoned with."

"You know, I could be if I want to. Besides Jason, you're a big boy and we are all adults here. I think she is only like that because of the dwindling Bellefleur fortune."

"You're right, sis. Makes me glad in a way that we grew up poor. Having to act all proper and stuff," Jason said, scotching his head.

"Could you imagine me at a debutant ball," I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's a good one," he said with a laugh. Jason looked at his watch and told me he had a pressing appointment. We said our goodbyes.

I ate my dinner and got myself ready for work. Tonight was the night of Portia Bellefleur's little meeting with her client in Sam's office. Why of all places to meet a client than the back of a bar? I don't know why she didn't just reserve a table at one of those fancy restaurants in Shreveport or Monroe? A backwoods bar in Bon Temps, Louisiana wouldn't be my first choice. Especially a client willing to pay me three times my worth. Not my life.

I walk right in and put my purse in the drawer of Sam's desk. I then go to fix my hair and make-up. Arlene comes in to do the same.

"Did ya hear that Sam is letting Portia use his office to talk to a vamper," she asked me.

"Yeah, I was here last night when she asked. Andy was three sheets to the wind."

"You ask me, he has every reason to be. Those vampers give me the heebie jeebies."

Arlene is really prejudice of every race and species known to mankind. If she only knew the truth that vampires aren't the only creatures lurking around. In fact she is unaware she works for one.

"Well, it's time to get out there and look pretty. Got kids to feed," she said. Turning away and out to the bar.

Everything was going good. The patrons seemed agreeable. Never broke any glasses or spilled any drinks. That was until I saw Portia come in with her client. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the blond hair. Of all people she had to represent! Eric Northman, the Sheriff of Area Five! He never followed human laws before, why now? I wondered what this lawsuit business is about. I put on the phony smile that I wear so well.

"Aww, Sookie. Glad I caught you. Can you show me to Sam's office," Portia asked. Eric gave me a smirk. He seemed amused.

"Sure Portia. Is this the client," I asked.

"Oh, how rude of me. Sookie Stackhouse, this is Eric Northman. He owns the vampire bar in Shreveport. Eric Northman, this is Sookie Stackhouse. Waitress here at Merlotte's and a local girl," Portia said, putting on that southern charm. She made me want to puke.

"Please to meet you, Miss Stackhouse. Quite a colorful place you have here," Eric said, giving me that smirk again. If he can lay it on thick, I guess I can too.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Northman," I said. "Now, if ya'll will come this way."

I led the way to Sam's office. It's a good thing that there is a full moon tonight, otherwise Sam would be in here doing his paperwork. He had his desk perfectly clean, which Sam usually never leaves his desk that way. Portia sat her briefcase on it. She looked like business to the extreme. Tonight she wore a brown tweed suit with red pumps and a pink low cut shell. Her hair was back in that librarian fashion again. I guess she would be more attractive if she wore her hair down and had some contact lenses or something. She was kinda like one of those girls in a nineteen thirties film. Plain until she started to hang loose a little and let her hair down.

She pointed Eric to the beat up old chair. Eric was wearing a perpetual smile on his face. Tonight he only wore a red t-shirt and dark wash blue jeans. Boy, he knew how to wear those jeans. Amusement played on his eyes. He was enjoying this little game. Too bad I wasn't.

"Can I get y'all anything," I said. Boy, I was laying on the homespun country girl talk thick tonight. Eric wanted a TrueBlood, my type of course and Portia just wanted a glass of water. I plastered on my fake smile and left the room.

A lot can happen in a short time when you're just getting a couple of drinks. I came back into the office to find Portia without her glasses and Eric trying his darnest to glamour her.

"Look Northman, we do this my way or no way! You want to follow human laws, you need to start treating me with respect. Besides, You can't use your influence on me as long as I can't see you," Portia said, giving him a cold blind gaze.

Obviously, Portia has had some experience with vampires before. I heard she could be a tough cookie, but going head to head with a vampire. Not just any vampire, but Eric Northman! Needless to say, I was impressed. As if she could sense my presence, she plastered on a smile and put her glasses back on her nose.

"Aww, Sookie. Didn't see you there. Thank you very much," she said.

Talk about changing your tune. Portia would make one hell of a politician someday. I set their drinks down in front of them. Portia and Eric both giving me a smile the whole time. "You can pay whenever your done. Call me, if you need anything else," I said and they both thanked me. Truth be known, I was afraid to leave that room. If not for Portia's sake, for Eric's


	3. Chapter 3

Next night is my night off and I worked the lunch shift. I was sitting at home in the living room. I was reading one of my romances I got from the library. I felt good and clean, having a shower and shaved my legs. Then my phone rings. I go to answer it with the costmary hello.

"Sookie, It's Pam. Can we talk," said the voice on the other end. I was surprised Pam even asked. This is rare and she seems to be in a sharing kind of mood.

"Sure Pam, what do you want to talk about?"

"I have the night off and I was hoping you wouldn't mind listening to my problems. Abby says you should always talk about you problems with a close friend."

"Shouldn't you be talking to Eric?" I had to ask.

"No, because he is the problem. I trust you, Sookie."

Okay, talk about throwing me off my guard. I've never known a vampire that voluntarily wanting to talk to a human much less share personal secrets.

"What's the problem, Pam?"

"Well it's like this... I did something that I should not have done. Keep in mind I was only doing my job. There was this terrible little fangbanger hanging all over Eric. He didn't want her near him, so I politely asked her to leave. She refused and so I warned her and she still refused. Then I took the little bitch outside. I handled her like any other problem costumer. Now she is claiming that I broke her arm and a rib. Eric is punishing me by getting this human lawyer to represent the bar."

Okay, another question answered, but why Portia Bellefluer?

"He wants to take this to the human courts. I think he has lost him mind. I don't know why he won't let me go find the little bitch and glamour her? It would be so easy."

Okay, I needed to answer this one. I still don't understand why he wants to take this thing to the regular courts now either.

"Maybe he is trying to teach you a lesson, Pam. I really don't know what else to tell you."

"Did I also tell you that he hired that female lawyer from Bon Temps? She isn't even that attractive. I heard Compton dated her once. She looks like something Compton would chase. No offense, Sookie."

"None taken. Look, I gotta go. The doorbell is ringing."

I wasn't lying, the doorbell really was ringing. I invested in one after a certain vampire who shall remain nameless, callously let himself in without my knowledge. Then said vampire took the pleasure in raiding my panty drawer. I don't like surprises.

I open the door and speak of the devil. Giving me a smirk and letting himself in.

"Would you like to take a seat, Eric," I said, rolling my eyes as he passed me.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by for a visit. If you insist, Miss Stackhouse," he said.

Eric swaggered his butt right in my living room, but not before checking out my book. Did I ever mention how nosy vampires can be too? He smiled and plopped his derriere right on my sofa.

"I would get you a blood, but I'm plum out. Why are you here," I asked. I was being far from the gracious hostess that Gran taught me to be.

He smiled. I amused Eric and I can't even tell you why. Maybe it's my folksy ways.

"You always have blood, Sookie," he said. He stood up and was right in my personal space before I knew it. He ran his finger down my neck. Goosebumps ran down my spine. Eric is scary and sexy all rolled into one. "I told you, I was in the neighborhood and thought I would visit a friend," he then said, talking two inches from my face as if he was going to kiss me.

"Come on, Eric!"

"I had some business that needed my attention," he finally said.

"Business with Portia Bellefluer. Don't your have some high priced attorney to handle all your legal stuff. Why Portia Bellefluer?"

He just gave me that smirk. I wanted to wipe it right off his face.

"Why not?" Was all he said.

"For one thing, She isn't too keen on vampires."

"Didn't she date Compton?"

"Only so she could get invited to that awful orgy."

"Ahhh yes, the orgy. We should try that again sometime."

I blushed. I was a ball of emotions right now. Only Eric had a way of doing that to me.

"Sookie, didn't Pam already tell you everything," he said. There's that smirk again. Before I knew it. He was gone. Damn vampires!


	4. Chapter 4

The next afternoon it was nice and sunny. I had all my chores done and so I decided to put on my bikini and lay out in the sun. Johnny Cash blurred out my small radio. I couldn't bring myself to ever get one of those small music players. Gran's small transistor radio worked just fine. I had my metal lounge chair and some lotion. Yep, it looks like it's going to be a good day for me until I saw Portia Bellefluer's black Jaguar pull into the drive.

Like the hurricane she is, Portia got out of the car and slammed the door. Dressed in her usual lawyer attire again. I haven't seen Portia dress down in a while. She must be busy with this whole Fangtasia lawsuit.

"Sookie Stackhouse, we need to talk," she said. Without so much as a hello, kiss my ass. I figured I better at least show her my manners since hers seemed to have flown out the window on the drive here.

"You want to come inside. I have some iced tea," I said in the most polite voice I could muster. I threw my terry cover up over my red pokadot bikini. It wasn't right to be showing my body off to a guest, even if it is one I haven't invited.

"Why thank you, Sookie. That is mighty kind of you."

That Portia Bellefluer can change her attitude like no one I have ever known. One minute she is rude and the next she is Paulina Polite. No wonder she has gotten so far. I direct her to the house.

I never thought I would ever see the day that Portia Bellefuer would be sitting at my kitchen table, but here she is sipping tea and eating a cookie. I know for a fact that she is not a big Sookie Stackhouse fan.

"I want to talk about this vampire from Shreveport. You know...Mr. Northman. You knew him before I brought him to the bar that night, didn't you?"

Okay, so Portia is going all People's Court on me. "Yes," I simply said.

"Do you know this associate of his, a Pamela Ravenscroft?"

"Yes I do, Portia. Why are you asking? Did Eric put you up to this?"

"No he didn't. I just want to know who exactly am I representing and I figure you're the only one in this backwater town with enough balls to know any vampires. I figured maybe Bill took you there at some point. I was lucky not to have been involved with him that long."

"Yes he did and that was only because I asked him to. Jesus Portia, my brother was guilty for a crime he didn't even commit. I was only doing what your brother didn't have the nerve to do." I was losing my temper.

"That doesn't surprise me about his lazy ass. I would have done the same thing if the shoe was on the other foot."

Portia Bellefluer surprised me. There were times I didn't think she was even human. Yet here she was defending her brother and at the same time not. Maybe Portia and I did have something in common.

"You did, Portia. When they found Lafayette Reynolds body in his car. You were the only one in town making an effort to clear Andy's good name."

Portia gave me a smile. She sipped her tea some more.

"Sookie, I just want to know my clients characters. Are they good people?"

"That is a hard question to answer. I know Eric works hard to keep order in his bar. Pam is usually really good at keeping trouble at bay. It's really hard to say if I would call any vampire a good person. They are not like you and I."

"I'll take that as a yes. Or as close to a yes as you're going to give me."

I didn't want to tell her that Eric has saved my life more time than a person should or that I thought of Pam as a friend. As close to a friend as a vampire can be. I also didn't want to tell her that if it weren't for Eric, I'd still be crying over Bill. I guess in their own strange way, Eric and Pam are good people. I'm just not going to tell another human being that. There was one thing I've been meaning to ask Portia."

"How'd you know Eric was trying to hypnotism you?"

"Oh, you mean glamour. I had a vampire try it on me at a convention one time. I found out that if you don't look at them straight on, you're alright. Being nearsighted I found out all I have to do is pull my glasses off. I guess there are advantages to being nearly blind."

"You never made eye contact with Eric?"

"Only when you were in the room. After that, I just looked down at my paperwork or pretending my glasses were rubbing my nose the wrong way if I did have to look at him. Being in my position, sometime you have to know how to act. When he started talking to me in suggestions, that was when I caught on."

"That was the time I came into the office?"

"Yes it was. I'll be honest with you, Sookie. I'm not too crazy about this case. I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but I met the plaintiff and I must say that this is a cut and dry case. The girl was in the wrong. She's trash all across the board. Her police record is a mile long and she has been known for petty lawsuits. Because there are vampires involved, the court will most likely side with the girl. I'm not too crazy about taking sides with vampires but..."

"You don't want to see injustice brought upon the innocent party," I said finishing her sentence. I must say that I have a newfound respect for Portia Bellefluer. She became a lawyer for a reason. That seemed to be to right the wrongs in the world.

"Yes. Unfortunately because they are vampires and this being the south and all. I have a feeling that Mr. Northman will be the one paying. I can't have that on my watch. I've been in contact with the AVL and they're keeping a close eye on this case. Jesus Sookie, it's just a petty civil lawsuit. It's already being made into a high profile case."

I realized then and there that Portia Bellefleur has the weight of the world on her shoulders. The woman shared with me more information than she should. Maybe, she knew that I would get the story from her eventually. Portia was taking the airing out your dirty laundry approach.

She left as quickly as she came. I decided to try to salvage the rest of my afternoon before I had to be at work again.


	5. Chapter 5

"So Portia Bellefluer is defending Eric Northman," Sam said as he ran his fingers through his red golden locks. "I never thought hell would ever freeze over," he then said. Sam was back to his usual post as bartender tonight and Merlotte's didn't seem too busy with that monster truck rally in Monroe.

"Yeah, can you believe it? No wonder Andy is all pissed off at her," I said. Taking my tray with a pitcher of beer on it. I only had one table tonight and that was Jason and Hoyt Fortenberry.

I came back to the bar. "I've heard of some crazy shit before, but this one takes the cake, _cher,"_ Sam said. Jane Bodehouse was passed again. Sam just wiped the bar down around her until her son came to collect her. "High profile, you say?"

"I guess the AVL is all over it," I said, trying to keep my voice low.

Sam had the television above the bar on to one of those news stations. The one that plays all the national and international news. I look up to see the Fangtasia script by the newscaster. Sam turned around to see what I was looking at. He grabbed the remote and turned it up.

"The AVL is investigating a lawsuit against a Shreveport, Louisiana nightclub. The lawsuit claims that a vampire intentions were to injure a twenty-two year old woman. The woman has identified herself as Amber Sue Smith. We have video of a press conference held by this young woman," the anchorwoman said.

Then it went to the video of a thin black haired woman with her arm in a sling. The woman looked more like a girl trying to pass for a woman. Her hair was cut in a structured bob and her outfit looked like it came off the discount rack at Hot Topic. Tattoos ran up the side of her good arm and her makeup looked like a clowns. "The doctors say that my arm will never be the same again. They were surprised I even have any bone left," she spoke in a slightly grating voice. Then the clown makeup started to smear down her cheeks as she cried. I only wish I were standing there when she did this news conference, but I didn't need my telepathy to see that this girl is a liar. I've seen Pam escort patrons out of the bar before, she never broke anybodies bones when doing this. At least not intentionally.

The AVL rep spoke a few words in defense of not only Fangtasia, but vampires everywhere. Sam turned the television down after the news report. Then I felt a cold presence behind me. I detected the void that is a vampire's brainwaves. I turn around and standing three inches from me stood Eric.

"As you can see, we are famous now," he said with a smirk.

"Jesus Eric, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help," Sam said. Sam wasn't a big Eric Northman fan, but being a supe himself, they all seemed to stick together when the chips are down.

"I don't need your help, shifter. I already have a competent lawyer on the case," Eric said. All the while looking down at me.

Sam shook his head and went back to his duties. Eric just leered at me for a moment. Someone needed to break this awkward silence.

"What do you want, Eric," I asked.

"I was in the neighborhood again and I thought I would stop by for a little drink," he said, licking his lip. I don't know if it's the blood he has given me, but I felt ten degrees hotter. I managed to squeeze around him to get behind the bar with Sam.

"What'll it be then," I asked. I don't know why I even ask anymore. It's always the same thing. TrueBlood, Sookie's blood type. That's usually what he would say too. Except for that night he met with Portia.

"TrueBlood, my future lover's type."

There's that smirk again. That was an annoying little quirk of his. I would love to wipe it off his face if he didn't make it look so sexy.

I made myself busy refilling Jason and Hoyt's pitcher, leaving Eric at the bar with his blood. I know it will only take all of two minutes, but that's all I need to cool down.

"Who's the big scary blond over there, Sookie," Hoyt asked, nodding his head to the bar.

"It's nobody. Really," I said.

"Oh, that's that vamp that owns that vampire bar in Shreveport. The one that's been on the news lately. Seems he's got a thing for my sis. Don't he, Sookie?"

Leave it to my big mouth no good brother. I wanted to kill Jason. Jason and Hoyt laughed

"A thing. Hmmmmmm. Now that is a classy way of putting it. More like an interest, young Mr. Stackhouse," I heard Eric say from behind me. More like standing over me. I thought my brother and his friend were going to pee their pants. At least they stopped laughing.

"You heard that," Jason asked. He was wearing that dumbfounded look on his face. Eric just wore his smirk.

He moved out of my way so I could take the empty pitcher. Jason and Hoyt were both shaking. "Come to think of it, Sook. We'll pass on that refill," Jason said. I handed him the bill and he handed me a wad of cash and told me to keep the change.

Eric followed me back to the bar like a puppy. I tried my best to ignore him, but how can you ignore a six foot four Viking? I don't know, but I was going to try anyway.

"You have no work. See if the shifter will let you off work early."

I gave him a dirty look. I still had all my closing chores yet to do.

"Just a suggestion. I would like to visit with my friend that lives in this neighborhood. Maybe she will be willing to yield to me," he said. He might as well have that smirk permanently tattooed to his face.

"Is there anything special you came here for?"

Uh-oh, maybe I should've choose my words a little more carefully.

"Yes, you."

I just rolled my eyes. This guy is relentless. I threw my towel down. I went to ask Sam and didn't seem to have any problem with me leaving early. I was just going to have to pick up what I didn't get done tomorrow.

"No funny business," I said.

"What? Me?" Eric gave me a sort of innocent look, but there were horns sticking out from the halo. I rolled my eyes again. Sometimes I wish he would just tell me he wants to talk instead of playing these little games.


	6. Chapter 6

**So glad everyone is enjoying my story. Thanks bunches for the reviews! **

**I wrote Portia differently because I thought she had a lot of potential to play around with. Plus it would be nice to have a female character who is far from physically perfect. I wish more published authors would try to write more characters like that. I too come from the world of the nearsighted and I get told that I should wear my contacts more often. People who say that don't understand the plight of the nearly blind. I used my own flaw in this story thinking, how can a vampire glamour someone who cannot see? **

**Again, I hope you all enjoy!**

Here I am driving down Hummingbird Road with a certain vampire in the passengers seat. He rummages through my glove compartment and plays with the window. Talk about acting like a five year old instead of someone who has lived more than ten human lifetimes.

"This is a really crappy car, Sookie," he said after all the investigating he did. Give Eric a gold star for pointing out the obvious. I'm just glad he didn't mess with the radio much.

"Tell me something I don't know," I said, rolling my eyes again for the twentieth time tonight. "Look, you going to tell me what you came here for? I'm not in the mood for guessing games." I pull into my drive. My nice new gravel drive thanks to the vampire that is presently getting on my nerves.

"You'll see," was all he said.

I pull around to the back of the house and noticed the kitchen light was on. I stop the car and close my eyes for a moment. I sense another void. There is another vampire in my house.

"Are you going to go in or not," Eric said. Already standing there with the drivers side door open for me. He held out his hand for to me. I take it. Something tells me I'm about to be involved in something I really don't want to be a part of. I walk beside Eric up the back porch steps. I see a set of designer luggage sitting underneath the porch light. I don't question it. I figured if this vampire is not supposed to be in my house, Eric would've let me know. Eric followed me inside. I go to the kitchen and who should be there but Pam. She helped herself to a TrueBlood and my romance novel. She gives me a smile.

"Okay Eric, what's this all about," I ask. Losing my temper little by little.

"Seem you have upset the human, Eric," Pam said and went on reading.

"I need you to take in Pam. Seems the media has been swarming Fangtasia looking for her. She can't go home...," Eric said.

"Because a vampire's daytime resting place is sacred," I said. I'm getting real good at finishing people's sentences as of late. "I'm not responsible for this little mess. I'm not in the mood to be vampsitting."

"I'll pay you of course. I just want you to take her in until this whole little mess is settled. What do you say?"

"Can't she stay at Bill's?"

"Too risky. The media will look at every known vampire address to find her."

"Besides, Bill is an ass," Pam said. interrupting the conversation between Eric and I. Pam gave us a devilish smile and resumed her reading. "I like your reading materials better anyway, Sookie. All Compton has is family bibles and books about the Civil War." Pam rolled her eyes.

"What about your place?"

"No, the last time she stayed at my place she left all her makeup and stockings everywhere. Pam is just plain messy and lazy. I can't function with her around me all the time," Eric said. Pam gave him a dirty look and then Eric spoke in a foreign tongue. She went back to her reading again.

"Fine! I'm not going to tolerate a mess either. There's going to be some ground rules or she is going to be sleeping in the graveyard," I said and Eric smirked.

"I knew I could count on you, Sookie. My child will obey anything you tell her," he said. Then he point his eyes to Pam. "If she does not obey, punishment will be severe," he then said, making sure she heard the severe part. Pam jumped and focused her attention on Eric.

"You understand that Pam will not be working until this is settled," he said. Great, now I'm going to have a lazy vampire slob living with me and Lord knows what kind of mischief she will cause on the nights I have to work. Eric must've read it in my body language because then he turned his gaze to Pam again. He spoke in his ancient tongue and Pam spoke back in the same language.

"Pam promises she will behave when you are at work. She has my strictest orders not to leave this house unless I come for her," Eric said. "I hope you two ladies have a good time." Then he left the house.

Pam smiled. "This will be so much fun. Maybe we can have one of those slumber parties I hear humans like to have," Pam said. Giddy with excitement. "I would love to do something with your hair, Sookie. How's about a makeover."

Oh boy, I get to board the world's oldest adolescent. This will be so much fun, indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

I showed Pam to the hidey-hole. "Sookie, this will not do. This looks so disgusting," Pam said, turning up her nose. I thought Pam would have been used to a lot worst than a homemade vampire's chamber cut underneath an old farm house. I even put bed linens and a pillow in there for her comfort. Usually Bill would always just sleep on the floor.

"Does the cemetary sound better," I ask her with a hard edge to my voice. "This is the only light tight space in my house."

"Fine. I guess I don't have too many choices," she said.

"Hey, at least I made it a little homely for you."

"That's the problem, homely," Pam said and I ingnored her. Pam wasn't known for her tact. In truth, Pam was downright tactless. Pam was also one of the most stylish vampires I know. So I guess my style would be downright homely to her. So I didn't take much from the insult.

"You can make yourself at home here. You know where the blood is and the extra bathroom if you need it for anything. I'm going to bed, I have to go into work early tomorrow. All I ask is that you clean up after yourself," I said. I really don't care much for giving Pam free reign in my house.

"You won't even know I'm here. Can I share a bed with you until dawn? I hate being alone," she asks. There is a playful sparkle in her eye.

"No," I said. Pam gave me a mocking pout and I shook my head. I went to my bedroom and got ready for bed. I was so glad when I got out of the bathroom to see that Pam wasn't laying on my bed. So I crawled in and went to sleep.

I went into work on the early shift which meant I would have the afternoon to myself. I pulled into my drive that afternoon to find Portia's Jaguar. She waited for me on the front porch. Wearing her uniform of buttoned up suits again, although this one seemed a bit more playful. It was a simple gray one with slightly puffy sleeve and a nice ribbon detail around the collar. The pockets had a little bow by them and she had on a pink shell with black patent pumps. The pumps even had a bow detail to them too. Portia had her hair up in a french twist and she carried a patent briefcase to match the ensemble. Even her glasses were different. They too were black cats eye style. Portia looked like a high powered attorney instead of a backwaters lawyer.

She gave me a wave when she saw my car. I pulled into the back of the house like I always do. I quickly crossed through the house to open the front door. Portia gave me a smile. Guess I get to deal with Paulina Polite today.

"Hi there Sookie, I won't keep you long. Do you mind if I come in," Portia asked.

"No, not at all, Portia. What do you want," I asked as I let her in. I direct Portia to the kitchen and pour her and myself an ice tea. She thanked me.

"Mr. Northman was in contact with me last night. He told me that you are boarding Ms. Ravenscroft," she said, sounding very formal.

"Yes I am, Portia. What's this all about?"

"Mr. Northman's daytime assistant dropped this off at my office. I was told to deliver it to you personally," she said. Portia handed me an envelope. I took it and opened it to find a check for five grand. "He told me that it's a downpayment for your troubles."

How much was he planning on paying me for this? How long am I going to have to put up with Pam? I hope not long. Is it just me, but is Portia Bellefluer not as plain as I thought? She seem to ooze confidence.

"I recommended that she stay away from her usual scedule. Mr. Northman has put her on leave," Portia said. Then I noticed the veneer starting to crack. I read her fear in her thoughts. Portia was afraid. She is afraid of what will happen if she loses this case. She is afraid of what Eric will do to her. Portia is not a lawyer known for losing cases.

"Portia, is everything okay?"

"Jesus Christ Sookie! This is becoming a big media circus. I turned on the television last night and I see that crazy little bitch. The media loves her. Especially the anti-vamp media outlets. They are making her look like mother fucking Theresa. I even saw her on one of those holy roller channels," Portia said. Now she was talking like the Portia I knew. "I hate to say this, but Northman has grown on me like a fucking fugus. I kind of like the big shithead. He's not bad for a vamp."

Portia has me floored. The Bellefuers are known vampire haters. Portia's thoughts told me that she was speaking the truth.

"I don't want to jump his bones or anything. Even become one of those nasty ass fangbanging skanks either. He just seems like a nice guy when he is not in that terrible bar of his," she said.

"You had to go to Fangtasia?"

"Yeah, last night. Unfortunately, I have to visit that shithole once in a while now. This lawsuit is the only thing I have time for right now. I even have to watch every corner I go. Thankfully, Bud Dearborn is keeping an eye out for any newcomers in town."

Boy, this is more than just a little mess. Bon Temps will be ground zero if the media catches on to Portia and the vampire currently sleeping in my hidey hole.

"I've managed to duck those assholes. Hell, you should see my idiotic disguise I have to wear just so I can see Northman at that shithole. I should win the mother fucking oscar," she said. I just let Portia vent.

"You are the only human being in this town I can talk to. Andy thinks I'm off my rocker just by taking this case. Maybe I should've listened to the fat ass," Portia said. She pulled her glasses off and laid her head in her hands. She bagan to cry. The stress of the case is starting to get to Portia. It seems surreal of me to see this going on at my own kitchen table. Portia never thought much of me before and now I seem to be the only friend she has. She always thought that Jason and I were low rent, now she thought of me as the only understanding person in all of Bon Temps.

I handed Portia a box of tissues. I normally would give a hug to the person crying at my kitchen table, but this is Portia Bellefluer. Not quite an enemy, but not quite a friend either. It's hard to comfort someone you don't know that much about. What I do know of Portia aside from reading her thoughts is what her cousin Terry would talk about.

Portia did her best to put herself back to rights. She used my bathroom to straighten herself back to the perfection she was when she first came here.

"Sorry about the outburst, Sookie. I'll be back when Ms. Ravenscroft wakes. I have a few things I need to go over with her. I hope you don't mind," Portia said.

"No, not at all, Portia. There is really no other place for you to go. I'll let her know you're coming," I said and sent Portia on her way.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night, Portia came as she said she would. This time she was dressed more comfortable in a sweater and trouser jeans. I noticed the silver jewelry. The crucifix and the hoops in her ears. A couple of bracelets. All sterling silver. Yep, Portia was no dummy when it came to vampires.

She sat in my dining room with Pam across the table from her. I got Pam a blood and Portia a tea. Pam wasn't dressed to slouchy herself. Light blue cable knit sweater and khakis. Portia gave the vampire a once over. She approved of Pam's dress. I watched Portia closely as she talked to Pam. She had the whole glamour avoiding down pat.

"Now Ms. Ravenscroft, we need to go over your manners. I know that last person in the world you want to be listening to is me, but they plan on having cameras in the courtroom. Those cameras are there to capture any vampire movement or action," Portia said. She had her glasses off of her nose and looking straight at Pam. Pam tried to influence the tough nosed attorney, but to no avail. I saw Portia lips curl up slightly.

"Your boss told me you would try to glamour me. Sorry sweetheart, not happening," Portia said. Pam pouted.

The doorbell rang and so I went to answer it. There stood big, blond and dangerous giving me a smirk. Dressed in a TrueBlood freebie t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "How are my two favorite ladies getting along," he asked as he wandered on into the house.

"Fine. Portia's here right now," I said.

"Good. Hopefully giving my child good counsel. Is she behaving?"

"Well, she already tried to glamour Portia. She left the bathroom trashed with her makeup and underwear. She insulted her sleeping arrangements."

Eric laughed. "So she is acting normal then. I'm glad to see you two getting along," he said. I just glared. "I better go sit in on this. Not good of her to try and glamour our attorney." He gave me that smirk again.

"Oh good. I'm glad you can make it, Mr. Northman. I was just going over courtroom etiquette with Ms. Ravenscroft here," Portia said as she stood up. Portia was very professional, even being dressed down. "Please, have a seat." Portia pointed to the chair next to Pam. Without a word, I went to get Eric a TrueBlood.

I came back into the dinning room to see that Portia now spoke to Eric and Pam with her glasses on and making full eye contact. The two vampires listened with full intent to everything the human was telling them.

"Now Ms. Ravenscroft, I don't doubt your fashion sense. Something like what you are wearing now will do just fine. Mr. Northman, do you own a suit? I don't mean a tux, but a nice casual suit," Portia asked and Eric nodded. "Good! I want you two to appear as human as possible. Mr. Northman, I'm going to need you to tie back that hair though. I know long hair has come back into vogue with men, but if we get an ancient judge on this, he might not take to kindly to your locks."

Boy, Portia was on the ball. She had her work cut out for her. Then I heard Portia do something I didn't even know she was capable of, she laughed. Eric and Pam looked kind of lost at this.

"Ancient judge! Oh hell, Mr. Northman, you'll be more ancient than anything in that courtroom," Portia said. This caused Eric and Pam to both smile. I don't know if it is because of the house, but Portia started acting more like herself.

She then went through some paperwork with them both. I decided to sit in the living room and read my book. The same book that Pam ruined the ending to for me. I can't wait till this whole ordeal dies down and I can go on with my life.

Moment later, Eric was showing Portia out the door. He held her briefcase for her. Portia seem more comfortable with Eric close by. "I will be in touch with you, Ms. Bellefluer. Keep me posted on anything new," Eric said. He walked Portia out to her car.

"Eric is confident she will win our case," I heard Pam say. Pam sat down on the ottoman in front of me. "I say she is just like all the other humans. She just wants the money."

"I don't think so, Pam," I said. Pam raised an eyebrow. "She been eating, breathing and sleeping this case. She thinks this Amber Sue is in the wrong. She wants the innocent party to win."

"You ask me, all humans are the same." Was all Pam could say.

Eric came back in with a smile on his face. "I like her, she is what you like to call feisty," he said. "Not like you, Sookie. I would not put her in the same category as you."

"Portia's just a good ole' southern belle. She was raised proper, but that woman is also like a freight train. If she sees something wrong, she'll fight tooth and nail to make it right," I said. Eric knelt down by my chair.

"That is what I'm counting on," he said in a quiet whisper. Brushing his lips along my bare arm. I thought he was getting ready to give me butterfly kisses. Pam rolled her eyes. Eric spoke in that ancient tongue to her. Pam responded in the same speech. Eric looked like a father disciplining his daughter. Pam left the room. I thought she would stomp around in a tantrum.

"One of these days I would like to know what you tell her," I said.

"I told her that she cannot glamour Ms. Bellefluer no matter what. I made a deal with the human and I plan on keeping it. Besides, for a human, she is smart. I forgot we cannot glamour the blind. With the human invention of glasses, sometimes I just forget."

"Yeah, but there are still those that cannot even see with glasses. Haven't you glamoured a really blind person?"

"No, I refuse to harm the crippled."

"Some of them aren't as crippled as you think."

"Sookie, you are not disabled, you are gifted."

"Says the vampire. You don't understand how hard being a telepath can be. You know Portia is afraid of you, yet at the same time thinks you're a nice guy."

"She does? Do you think I am a nice guy, Sookie?"

I just laughed. Eric smiled. Out of all the vampires I know, Eric gets me. "I plead the fifth," was all I could say.

Eric kissed my forehead. "I'll stay in touch, Ms. Stackhouse. Let me know if Pam becomes bothersome," he said. "Goodnight and sleep well, Sookie," he whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight, Eric," I said. He showed himself out. I didn't hear the engine of his car which only meant that he flew here. Maybe he is doing that so no one follows him? Knowing the pragmatic Eric, that is his only reasoning.

I stretched and yawned. Time for bed. First I need to check on my houseguest. I get up and go to the bedroom Pam is staying in. She is in there brushing her straight blond hair. She changed her clothes into a lacey little babydoll nightie. She looked like she was braiding her hair. She sees me and smiles.

"Care to join me, Sookie," she says. "I just thought I would just lounge around the house."

"Hate to tell you this, Pam. That is the only thing you're allowed to do," I said.

Pam rolled her eyes. "I know and I am sooooo bored. I can't wait till things are back to normal."

"I'm sure you are. Look, I'm going to bed. You know where I'm at if anything comes up."

Pam shook her head and went back to braiding her hair. I got ready for bed and crawled in. A few moments later I opened my eyes and felt Pam kiss my forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a week since I aquired my new roomie and in that time I gained the new job of vampire cleaning lady. Eric wasn't lying when he said Pam is messy. Every morning I woke up to cleaning my old bedroom of underwear and other clothes. I hung it nice and neat in the closet and the next morning I would be doing the same. I can't wait till this trial is over with and all the hoopla with it.

Today I have the luck of working the lunch shift. Andy sat in Arlene's section eating his cheeseburger and fries. Portia came in and sat in my section. Andy must still be angry at her. Portia and Andy always sat together.

_I'm not Atticus Finch. Those AVL vamps are making me out to be the patron fucking saint of vampires, but I'm not. _Portia broadcasted loud and clear. She ordered a chef's salad and a lemonade. Fatigue showed all over her._ A human being can't function on four hours of sleep a day._

I passed Andy on the way to the kitchen window_. There's that nut job of a sister of mine. Why the hell she's still taking this case is beyond me. I know we need the money, but I hate seeing her in this position._

I brought Portia her lunch. "You got a few minutes, Sookie? I need to ask you something," she said. I looked around at my other tables to see if everything was okay. I nodded to let her know that I could spare a minute.

"What do you need, Portia?"

"There's this press conference the AVL is having. They want me to speak a little about the case. I'm very nervous because this will be my first outing and I was wondering if you could come along with me. I need some moral support," she said_. I'd ask lard ass over there, but he is still pissed. If only he knew how bad we need this money_. she broadcasted.

"Sure, Portia."

She gave me a smile. "Thank you, Sookie. This means a lot to me. I've also been meaning to ask you how everything is going with Ms. Ravenscroft under your roof?"

"Fine. I think we're both ready for this trial to be over with."

"Same here. I hope everything will be back to normal after this is all over with."

"Well Portia, I hate to cut this short..."

"You have a job to do. I'll call you on all the details."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then," I said and started checking my tables once more.

I passed Andy's table again. _First vampers and now Crazy Sookie. My sister is really getting herself mixed in with the wrong crowd. Ardele was the only descent one out of that bunch. Next thing I know, Portia will be a full blown fangbanger. Not right for a woman of Portia's breeding. _Andy broadcasted. He gave Portia the stink eye while she just sat quietly, eating her salad and sipping her tea.

After Portia finished her meal, she pulled out her briefcase and started looking over some papers. She yawned a bit. I grabbed the coffe pot and a mug. I headed back over to her table.

"How do you do it, Sookie? Work day and night and still hang out with them," she asked.

"Coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. Take some. It's on me," I said and poured her a cup.

"Do you happen to have any real creamer? I'm not too big on this powered shit."

"Of course. I'll go get it."

Portia seemed grateful. The poor woman has been running herself ragged. Between visits to my house and Fangtasia, the woman must be exhausted.

"Hey Sookie," I heard Sam say.

"Take it out of my tips," I said and Sam nodded.

I got Portia her creamer and removed the dirty dishes. Portia looked like she was doing some research. Some of it was legal stuff, but strange enough, she was reading library books on Vikings and Victorian era England. I was curious and wanted to ask.

"Trying to get to know my clients better. Vampires seem to think in the times they came from. Although Ms. Ravenscroft seems to have adapted to modern times better than Mr. Northman. It helps to know a little of where they came from," Portia said before I could ask. "You know, your not the only one that can read minds," she said and gave me a wink.

I went about my work. Portia left and left me another ten dollar bill for a tip. She also left me her business card. She wrote a message on the back.

Sorry for my rude behavior in the past. You have been nothing but kind during this whole ordeal. Call me if you need any legal counsol. Consider it pro bono.

-P-

Free legal counsol from one of the best lawyers in Bon Temps? I think I have just made a new friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Portia called to let me know that she would be over around nine. I needed to find something fairly nice to wear. I settled on a pair of khaki slacks and a pink twinset. Pam came into the room shaking her head. "This will not do, Sookie," She said and started raiding my closet. She pulled out a red dress and black pumps. "This is much better. Eric will be pleased," she said.

"I'm not trying to please Eric. I'm going to support a friend."

"That rather plain attorney Eric hired? I thought you didn't like her."

"Portia is not bad. She comes from a different world is all. She is high class."

Pam laughed. "She is not what I would consider high class. It's still beyond me what Eric sees in her," she said shaking her head.

I took Pam's fashion advice and went with the red dress. Not to please Eric, but because Pam understood what I was getting into more than I was. Besides, the dress was just as conservative as my first choice. Boy, I can't wait until Pam moves back to her life and away from mine.

The clock said eight fifteen when I heard the doorbell chime. I went to answer it. Standing there was Eric again. Dressed in a navy suit with a pinstrip shirt and red tie. His hair pulled back in a tight braid. I swear my body tempature just rose a few dregrees at the sight. "Do you think I could pass for human, Sookie," he asked with that signature smirk of his.

"Yes. What are you doing here, Eric? Shouldn't you be on your way to the conference?"

"I have come to collect Pam. Where are you going looking that way? You look good enough to eat."

"I'm going your way. Portia asked me to come."

"She is not bringing that brother of hers? I like her second choice much better."

Eric rubbed my cheek. He leaned in closer. He was ready to kiss me when Pam pushed past us. He growled at her. Clearly upset about ruining the moment. I was grateful for it. Eric is always trying to get into my pants.

"Are you coming or not," Pam said. She is sick of being cooped up and ready to leave the house any chance she got. She was standing next to Eric's Corevette. Pam had on a blue sheath with pearls. Tonight she took her fashion cue from Jackie O. The only thing missing was the pillbox hat.

"I shall see you at the conference, Sookie," Eric said and kissed my cheek.

The Corevette drove off. Going to Shreveport to the conference. The vampires are hoping to have some positive media from this conference. Most news outlets are making Amber Sue Smith out to be some sort of marytr instead of the criminal she really is.

Portia pulled up in her Jaguar. I made sure the house was locked and all the secuity lights on. Portia moved her breifcase to the backseat. The woman was broadcasting loud and clear she is extremely nervous.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Sookie. After tonight I'm going to be out in the open on this."

"You are doing the right thing, Portia. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise."

She shook her head and kept her eyes on the road. "I wish this didn't have to go as far as it has. The court date is only a week away and their isolating the jury. They are not allowed access to television or any other media. I hope we have a fair jury. I want this to be a fair trial," Portia said.

With all the laws our goverment is passing for vampire rights. There is still a lot of prejudice. People are still afraid of vampires.

"I hope it is a fair trial, Portia," I said.

We stood in a hotel conference room. Eric and Pam were talking to two vampires I have never seen before. One was a short stout woman. She didn't look like most peoples idea of a vampire. She had on a navy blue suit with a ruffled shirt. She had mousy brown hair and a round face. She looked like a teenager dressed like an adult. The other vampire was a tall gaunt man wearing a black suit. This vampire looked kinda like Abraham Lincoln, but younger. They had AVL pins on their lapels. I assumed they must the representives for the American Vampire League.

Eric saw me and smiled. He motioned for Portia and I to come over. "Sookie and Portia, I would like you to meet Susan David and Arlo King. They are with the American Vampire League," he said. We both nodded.

"Ms. Bellefluer, we have heard so much about you," said the vampire Arlo. His voice was thick and warm. The vampire was much taller then even Eric. My guess was well over a foot taller than the Viking. Arlo must have had a form of gigantism when he was human. He didn't move like his affliction didn't effect him anymore. He took Portia's hand and kissed it.

"I hope all good," Portia said. She is extremely nervous. I swore I saw her legs shake.

"Why yes, Ms. Bellefluer. You are doing a great service here," he said.

"Please call me Portia, Mr. King," she said with a blush.

"It's time," said the vampire Susan.

The two AVL reps started to the stage, followed by Pam. "You stay back here, Sookie," Eric said. He motioned for Portia to walk ahead of him as they walked to the stage.

Camera lights filled the room and flash bulbs went off. I looked out at the crowd from my spot behind the curtains. There were about ten vampires, five werewolves and the rest were human. About fifty people, give or take. The vampire Susan was the first to speak, making introductions and talking about the plight of the fanged. Vampire Arlo spoke of the case of an honest working bar owner and his establishment. Then they did a question and answer session. Portia was there to make sure Eric and Pam said all the right things. Things seem to go smoothly. The whole conference lasted twenty minutes.

Portia drove back to Bon Temps. Pam hitched a ride with us and Eric went back to the bar. Portia drove through town and as she passed her office, there was a few picket signs and a smashed window. Portia just kept driving. A few of the picketters ran after the car.

Portia pulled over onto a quiet street. She pulled out her cell and dialed Andy's number. "Hey Andy. Can you come by my office," she asked in a calm tone. Her thoughts told me that she was far from calm. Andy's voice sounded upset. "Look, I have protesters in front of my office! Can you at least chase them off? I have a broken window," she said in a less calm voice. I heard Andy grumble. "Thanks Andy," she said and hung up.

Portia stayed quiet while she drove Pam and I home. She thanked me again for coming and then drove off. Poor Portia Bellefluer, her world is changing.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, I woke up and read the newspaper over coffee. As I laid out the paper before me. The headlines read, 'Local Lawyer Defending Vampires.' Poor Portia Bellefluer was now front page fodder. There was also a picture of the news conference. Portia sat between Eric and Pam in the photo. Underneath the article ran a small story about the vandalism at Portia's office. Another photo of the picketers in front of the brick building. Signs that read everything from fangbanger to God hates fangs. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Portia.

I went to work the supper shift. Portia came in looking worst for the wear. Of course her suit was impecable and not a hair out of place, but the woman had bags under her eyes that even the best makeup couldn't hide. She collapsed onto a barstool next to Jane Bodehouse. "Give me the hardest thing you have, Sam," she said. Sam gave her a concerned look.

"Jesus Portia, you don't drink," he said.

"I know. Tonight seems like a good time to fucking start," she said.

"I saw what happened, Portia. You don't need to do this."

"Yes I do. Try to do the right thing and you see what fucking happens," she said. She gave Sam a look of pain. I nodded to Sam and Sam came my way after pouring some whiskey into a glass. He placed it in front of Portia who just stared at it.

"Sookie, you think you can talk her out of this," he asked.

"I'll try. The poor thing is royally stressed. She seemed that way before the press conference and now all this other stuff going on."

A group of people came in wearing FoTS t-shirts. Things seem to be going from bad to worse. I recognized a few of them from the protest last night. Sam ran his hand through his hair.

"Son of a bitch! I'll try to keep them distracted. That's the last thing Portia needs right now," he said.

"I'll take her to your office," I said and headed towards the bar to Portia.

Portia was still having the inner debate of whether she should take that first sip or not. The inner battle went on until she saw me approach her. "Portia, can we talk somewhere in private," I ask. She looked at the glass of whiskey and seemed grateful for my intervention.

"Sure Sookie," she said and I directed her towards Sam's office.

"You wanna talk," I said. She sat down behind Sam's desk and I took the beat up old chair. Portia found a pencil. She needed to keep her hands busy. She played around with it by tapping it on the desk. She let out a sigh.

"I doubt if I'm doing the right thing anymore. Miss Caroline had fucking kittens when she saw the paper this morning. I'm lucky she didn't kick me out of the house. Andy is still pissed about the whole ordeal," she paused. "The only bright spot in my day was when Randell Shurtliff came over to look at the window. Seems he already got a call late last night. He said it was taken care of. Saved me a call to Greg Aulbert's office."

Sounded like Eric to me. Pam must've called him last night and told him about Portia's office. Things had a way of getting mysteriously repaired whenever Eric seemed involved. I wasn't going to tell Portia that.

"I can't let that little bitch win. Trash like her shouldn't be allowed to roam fucking free without punishment. She is fucking lying and nobody seem wise about it," Portia said with anger in her voice.

I knew what Portia meant. I've never seen this Amber Sue in the flesh, but I could tell she had crocodile tears whenever she was on some news program.

"She was on CNN last night with her 'new look.' The bitch dyed her hair brown and said she was working on getting all her tatoos removed. She fucking told them she found God. Found God, if you can fucking believe it. Fucking convenient if you ask me," she said. Tear started to stream from her eyes. This case is really breaking her down.

"Portia, I still think you are doing the right thing. Eric may be scary, but I have a feeling he has a lot of faith in you. Even I can see this Amber Sue is nothing but trouble. I have faith you of all people can win this case. If things get bad at Belle Rive', my door will always be open to you. Just do me the favor of not turning into Jane Bodehouse. Bon Temps only has room for one," I said. Portia managed a smile under all the tears.

"Trust me, Sookie. I have no intention of fucking myself up like that."

"I have a feeling Jane never had any intention of turning into a drunk. If you ever need to talk, please call me. Never resort to the bottle whatever you do. I won't tell anyone, anything."

Portia nodded. "You have a point, Sookie. I'll make sure to keep you in mind the next time I feel like jumping. If you don't mind, you think Sam can take that whiskey and replace it with a Diet Coke," she said with a smile.

"Sure, Portia."

We both stood up and as we made our way pass the desk, Portia gave me a hug. I never thought Portia Bellefluer and I could ever be friends.

Portia went back to her place at the bar and Sam honored her request. Grateful he didn't have to deal with two drunks tonight. The group of FoTS people had long gone.

"So what's going on at your office," Sam asked Portia.

"Well tonight Kenya Jones is standing gaurd. Tomorrow night Kevin Pryor will be doing the same. I don't know if the sheriff's department can handle this? I might have to find volunteers to help out," she said.

Chances are, Portia probably won't need either Kenya or Kevin. Knowing Eric, there is probably some vampire or some other supe watching over the office. I'm not going to tell Portia that.


	12. Chapter 12

**I found out recently that they have casted Portia for True Blood. I have issue with this because she is some pretty little twenty-something. I even read the character description and shook my head because they are making her a high powered, over sexed, beautiful attorney. I don't know about you all out there, but don't you think we've had enough of pretty people in the media? Why can't we see a real looking person for once? Someone who has to wear glasses, looks rather plain and maybe even a full figure? I don't know about you all, but can't you relate to that person a little better? Anyway, enjoy! :)**

I got sick of Pam one night and decided to take a drive around town. I passed by Portia's office and saw the new window with fancy lettering. Much nicer than what she had before. I could feel the blankness of a vampire mind close by. Eric was making good and sure that his attorney was well taken care of.

I then decided to take a drive pass Belle Rive'. Rumors about town talked about work being done on the plantation. When I drove by, I saw the start of a massive project of painters. Portia's Jaguar and a brand new Lexus SUV was parked out front. No one in Bon Temps drove such vehicles. A front light was on and sitting in the wicker set was Portia and Arlo King. They appeared to be talking. Portia saw my car and waved.

I pulled over to the side of the street and walked up to the big regal house. Arlo was a giant quite literally. I figured he stood all of seven and half feet. With a gaunt face and a somewhat thin portionate build for a man who suffered from gigantism in his human life. Portia looked like a little girl sitting next to the giant vampire. A vase of flowers sat on one of the side tables. Callalillies of pinks and whites.

"Nice of you to pull on by, Sookie! You remember Arlo King," Portia said as she stood up. Alro stood up. Taller than the doorframe of the front door.

"Yes I do! Nice to see you again, Mr. King," I said. I wondered why the vampire came to Belle Rive'.

"Nice to see you too, Ms. Stackhouse," he said in that thick warm voice. I also noticed a bit of an accent. A southern accent like our own.

"Arlo came by for a visit," Portia said. I read in her thoughts that the flowers were from the vampire and she didn't want to let him in because of how Miss Caroline would react.

I can't read vampire thoughts, but the look of Arlo's face told me that this wasn't a matter of business. He seemed smitten with Portia. Arlo must've had a hard time with finding love, vampire or not. His size alone would be rather intimidating. Portia acted like she didn't even notice that Arlo was a giant.

"Mr. Northman told me a great deal about you, Ms. Stackhouse," Arlo said. Trying his best to make small talk.

"Please, call me Sookie."

"Arlo was telling me about his life in the circus during the depression. He is a fasinating gentleman, Sookie," Portia said and Alro looked down at his hands. The big vampire suffered from shyness all the sudden.

Most vampire don't like to talk about their human lives, but Arlo seemed to have opened up to Portia.

"I worked the freak show circut. There was not much for a person in my position to do back then. Physically I couldn't stand too long and I walked with a cane. Medical doctors couldn't explain my condition or remove the tumor that caused this," Arlo said. The giant vampire seemed sad as he held out his arms. "I didn't stop growing until the day I ..." Portia looked at the vampire with sympathatic eyes. I never thought I would ever see the day or night that a Bellefluer showed any kind of compassion for a vampire.

"Sookie, did you see these beautiful flowers Arlo brought me," Portia said. Changing the sore subject rather quickly. I admired the flowers and saw that shy vampire once again.

The world must've been a cruel place for someone like Arlo. The stares and the onlookers. I noticed his size at the press conference. It's not hard when you see someone two feet taller than you are. I also could tell that Portia had no real interest in the vampire, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings either. Portia wanted to get this whole lawsuit business done and over. She wanted to salvage what little of a normal existence she had left.

I stayed with Portia until Arlo left. She seemed very grateful that I came along. She brought the flowers into the house and took them straight to her room. She didn't want Andy or Miss Caroline to see them. Portia broadcasted like there was no end. She worried mainly about her relationship with Andy. Portia loved her brother and didn't like how this case put a wedge between them.

As soon as I got home, I dialed the number to Fangtasia from my bedroom telephone. It rang three times until a girl named Drusilla answered. Eric went through girls like he went through bartenders. This one seemed to have a brain in her head and she put me on to Eric.

"Ahhh, Sookie. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I've got to ask you something."

"What is it, future lover?"

I blushed and I can't even tell you why. Eric has that effect on me. "What do you know about Arlo King," I asked.

"He is a giant. I guess you could figure that much out. Why do you ask, Sookie?"

"I think he's got a thing for Portia."

"There is that term again. What makes you say that?"

"He was over at her house tonight and brought her flowers."

"I guess he does have a 'thing' for her then. What is so wrong, Sookie?"

"You do know how Portia feels about vampires," I said.

"Yes I do, but can't Arlo have a moment of happiness. The poor vampire is not as strong as most nor is he handsome either. Arlo has lived a rough existence as a human and a vampire. The only reason his maker created him was only because of his size. People like Arlo were rare in those days."

"I know, Eric. It's just that..."

"I will have what you call a man to man talk with him. I can't have my attorney distracted."

"Go easy on him."

"I will. Is that all you want, Sookie? Or do you want me to pay you a little visit so I can rub myself all over you."

"Tell Pam she needs to learn to clean up after herself," I said. Eric laughed. He wished me a goodnight, but not before he made some more suggestions. He never gives up.


	13. Chapter 13

I get up the next morning and do my usual things and clean up the spare bedroom. This is getting really old, really fast. Most of the stuff she wears cost more than my homeowners insurance. I neatly put them away in the drawers and closet. I take the three empty bottles of TrueBlood to the kitchen and pick up the fashion magizines trashing up the living room. Can't wait till this court date comes and goes. I just hope to God it's not some long strung out battle. Pam is really getting on my nerves.

I go to the library to take back the books I've read. Pam at least kept those in good condition. Thank heavens for small favors. I pick out a couple more books. This time I plan on hiding them from my nosy vampire house guest. I don't want anymore endings ruined. I took some of my Pam money and stopped by the drug store to get a few more magizines. Pam liked the human magizines better than the vampire publications. She also liked tabloids. So I get her the latest Star, People, O.K. and National Enquirer. I didn't bother hitting up the liquor store for TrueBlood, Sam has been delivering me a case a week since this whole mess began.

I walk by Portia's office and I peek in the window to see her busy on the phone. She sees me and waves. I wave back and then she motions for me to come on in. I go into the tastefully decorated office. I noticed the calilillies on her desk, the same ones Arlo King had given her.

Portia finished her phone call. She let out a sigh. "That was the daytime people for the AVL. They told me to turn on CNN. Ms. Smith is having another press conference," she told me. She flipped on the small television in her office. CNN was already on it. There was a stage much like the one in Shreveport, in fact it was the same stage. Here came that same girl like woman onto the stage with her middle aged lawyer next to her. A man who was fat and balding. He kind of looked like a fat rat. The woman looked much different except for the sling. She now had brown hair done up in a more free flowing bob. She had on a plain white blouse with a full floral skirt. Who was she trying to kid? She even had a silver crucifix around her neck. Makeup covered the tattoos that were visible. If you looked close enough, you could see the shadowing running up her arm. Amber Sue Smith had no desire to change her ways. You can already see that.

"I'm here to let the people know that I have seen the light," she said. Then came those crocodile tears again. "I have joined The Fellowship of the Sun church. They have shown me the way to true salvation."

"Oh brother," I heard Portia mumble. "Those assholes are a bunch of sadist. Just like you are bitch," Portia said to the television. It's nice to know that even Portia could see the Fellowship for what they are.

We watched on as Amber Sue ranted on about her new life with Christ. She even spoke of the great plague known as vampires. Then Steve and Sarah Newlin joined her on the stage. Asshole Newlin made a show of it. After the conference I turned to Portia to see a smile on her face.

"This could work in our favor," she said. "Those dumbass zealots are just what we need to win this thing. There is an investigation into the Newlins church going on right now. Serious stuff, like illegal arms and tax fraud. If she thinks finding Jesus is going to help her, she has another thing coming. They already busted a compound in Dallas for arms. The ATF went all whole hog on that. Her lawyer is a moron if he thinks Fellowship backup is going to help his case."

Portia smiled like the chesire cat. This was the break she has been needing. "Those sun loving bastards don't have a chance in hell," she said.

"I really hope the cards fall into the right place for you, Portia. This mess really needs to end," I said.

"How's Ms. Ravenscroft treating you?"

She poured herself a cup of coffee and then pours me one.

Let's just say, she's lucky she's not staying in the cemetery yet."

Portia laughed. "I know what you mean. Andy can be the same way. Ms. Caroline and I get sick and tired of his stupid bullshit all the time. Hell, he has his own bathroom because he can't put a toilet seat down to save his life."

Portia and I chatted for a bit and I left her office. Portia is really not as rotten as I thought. She has a very stressful job and a brother that can rival mine on the smarts part. I guess Portia and I have very similar lives.

Later that night, Eric came on by. He came to check up on his child. Seems he was missing her at the bar. For as messy as Pam is around my house, she's a dynamo when it came to being second in command at Fangtasia.

They both sat at my kitchen table, sipping blood. I washed my dishes at the kitchen sink while I let the two vampires talk. Pam missed her master as well.

"Sookie threatened me with the cemetery again. She busted me going through her bedroom," Pam told Eric. Eric laughed.

"You need to respect Sookie's privacy, Pam. We must keep our human happy if you are to get through this," he said. Then I felt his gaze on my back. Eric wanted every part of me and he made it no secret.

Eric talked about me like I wasn't there sometimes. He had to show his vampire pull. After Bill blatantly pensioned me off to Eric. A situation I am still very unhappy about. It used to irritate me the way they would talk like that in front of me, but there really wasn't much I could do about it. Whenever I spoke up, they would just stare at me blankly, except Eric. He just smiled like I amused him.

"She keeps on insisting that 'clean up after myself.' It's very annoying," Pam said and rolled her eyes. Eric laughed. He enjoyed this whole Sookie/Pam bonding experience.

"You are a guest in Sookie's house. You should clean up after yourself, Pam. If you don't, I will gladly give Sookie my permission to send you to the cemetery," he said. I turned around and he winked at me.


	14. Chapter 14

The night of the court date came. I rode with Portia to Shreveport for moral support while Pam and Eric went seperately. "Judge Allen Stone is an honest good man. We are lucky to have him," Portia said.

"So there is no media allowed in the courtroom for this," I asked.

"No, I'm happy for that. There will still be cameras to detect to see if the vampires behave themselves. There will even be vampire baliffs."

"The jury has had no exposure the media whatsoever?"

"Yes, they were pretty much locked up on a floor of a hotel. Of course they did get some luxeries aside from television and internet."

Portia and I made small pleasant talk while she drove. The steps of the courthouse had several camera crews and news reporters standing around in wait. "Don't worry, Sookie. We are taking the back way inside," Portia said. She parked in the back of the building where two vampires stood guard. Portia pulled out a laminated plastic badge and told them that I was her assistant. I don't think they believed her, but they let me pass anyway.

We were in some sort of dark dimly lit corridor. It felt like we were underground. It was some sort of annex that led to the main courthouse. In the lobby stood Eric and Pam with a group of other people. Eric wore a simple black suit and white shirt. His long blond hair was pulled back in a tight braid. It made his usual mane of hair look like a short haircut. Pam had on a floral skirt, white short sleeve blouse and pearls. Both looked very appropriately dressed. No one from the planiffs side was there.

Right when we were ready to enter the courtroom, the front doors opened to flashing bulbs and ranting reporters. The reporters couldn't enter the courthouse, but Amber Sue Smith could. There she stood wearing sunglasses, black skirt and matronly white blouse. _They love me. This should be easy money._ I read her mind. Amber Sue Smith is a grifter. She smiled for the cameras and gave the reporters what they wanted.

"Ms. Smith, we need to get inside," said the fat rat like looking lawyer. Amber Sue gave the reporters a final wave before ducking into the courthouse. The petite little woman walked next to her lawyer. The lawyer was very concided and confident. I found out that he had been working with Amber Sue on her grifts.

Albert Finkenbind is a shyster. I read his mind and saw pictures of the lawyer following ambulences and pulling over for traffic accidents. He wore cheap suits and lived the lawyer sterotype. I tapped Eric on the shoulder and motioned him to a quiet spot in the lobby. I told him everything I could pick up from Amber Sue and Albert. He patted my shoulder. "Good work, Sookie. I seriously doubt we can use any of this information against them," he said. He gave me a smile. He was right, it would be my word against theirs. Besides, this is not my battle.

Albert Finkenbind ogled me from a distance. I was conservatively dressed in a pair of black pants and silk shirt. He was checking out my assets. Eric noticed and let out a low growl. I grabbed his arm. "This is not the place to be all possessive. Last thing you need to do is cause a blood bath here. Just be calm," I whispered. Eric looked at me blankly.

"If he lays one hand on you Sookie..." he said.

"I can handle it myself. I'm a big girl," I said and he gave me a smirk.

"Time to go inside," Portia said from behind us. Eric and I both nodded. We followed Portia to the wood paneled room.

The judge came out. He had an otherness to him. His thoughts were red. Judge Allen Stone happened to be a shapeshifter. He was a small built man with black hair and a big nose. He reminded me of a hawk with an intense gaze. Steely blue eyes behind silver framed glasses. He motioned for the lawyers to take the stand. Judge Stone quietly discussed a few things to Portia and Finkenbind. Then he made an address to the courtroom.

"As long as you are in my courtroom, I reserve the right at anytime to charge you all for contempt if I have any outburst. I want this to be a fair and just trial. I have not allowed the media to enter because this is a courtroom and not a circus. I will give both sides a fair amount of time to present their sides. Let us get this trial started," said Judge Stone. Judge Stone had a strong voice for a man who appeared to be in his middle forties.

First he called Pam to the stand. Pam leisurely sat up on the podium. Instead of a bible, the vampire just made an oath. "You do understand that I require the truth from you, Ms. Ravenscroft," Judge Stone said and Pam nodded. "Good, just so you understand. Mr. Finkenbind, you may ask Ms. Ravenscroft your questions," Judge Stone said.

"Ms. Ravenscroft, did you intend to harm my client?"

"No sir, I was merely doing my job," Pam said in a calm voice.

"What may I ask are those job duties?"

"To maintain order within the walls of Fangtasia and to appease my master," she said. Albert Finkenbind gave her a strange look at that last comment. Judge Stone understood that Pam was Eric's vampire child. I could read that much from his snarly red thoughts.

"This master of yours? Are you referring to Mr. Eric Northman?"

"Yes sir," Pam said. She listened to Portia's advice. She behaved despite the human asking her questions. Pam stayed calm.

"You claim that my client was making advances at your master. Is that why you broke her arm?"

"She was making advances and my master didn't like it and so I intervened."

"Did Mr. Northman tell you this?"

"In a sense, yes."

"Did he say, Ms. Ravenscroft, get this woman away from me?"

Pam didn't know what to say. Judge Stone pounded the gable. "Irrelevent, Mr. Finkenbind. If you had done your homework on vampires, you will understand that Mr. Northman doesn't have to say a word to Ms. Ravenscroft. She knows what Mr. Northman is thinking because she is Mr. Northman's sire. I will not accept that last question. Ms. Ravenscroft, you may go back to your seat now. I'd like Mr. Northman to take the stand," Judge Stone said.

They did much of the same when Eric took the stand. There was no oath over the bible. It wouldn't be appropirate for a Viking to swear upon the bible anyway.

"Mr. Northman, was Ms. Smith bothering you," Albert Finkenbind asked.

"Yes, very much so."

"Did you ask her to leave?"

"Yes and she refused. Ms. Ravenscroft intervened on my behalf."

"Did you tell her to harm Ms. Smith?"

"There are certain risk one takes when entering my establishment. I have a list of rules posted throughout the bar."

"Answer the question, Mr. Northman," Judge Stone said. Judge Stone didn't seem to like Albert Finkenbind much. I read it right out of his thoughts.

"No, I did not," Eric simply said.

"Very good. You may step down, Mr. Northman," Judge Stone said.

Next it was Amber Sue Smith's turn to take the podium and Portia's turn to question her.

"Now Ms. Smith, is it true that Ms. Ravenscroft told you three times to leave Mr. Northman alone?"

"The music was so loud, I couldn't hear her," said Amber Sue.

"Is it true that Mr. Northman had to remove your hand from his person?"

"Yes. I thought he wanted to play rough."

"Ms. Smith, when a person doesn't want you to touch them, you should leave them alone," Judge Stone said.

"He's just so beautiful! I couldn't help myself," she sobbed.

"Beautiful or not. Don't you think you should have left Mr. Northman be," Portia asked.

"Why should I! He isn't even a living person! None of them are! They're evil and mean! They hypnotis people! They hypnotised me! I was a fool! The Lord Jesus shall save me!"

"Enough Ms. Smith! I'm going to charge you with contempt if you don't get ahold of yourself," Judge Stone said.

"So what Ms. Smith is saying, Mr. Northman and Ms. Ravenscroft do not have the same rights as a living and breathing person does. Please let the court note that vampires have the same rights under law," Portia said, addressing the jury who happened to be a happy mixture of humans and vampires. The jury whispered among themselves.

"Duly noted, Ms. Bellefluer," Judge Stone said.

Judge Stone called a recess and the jury diliberated. Eric, Pam and I sat in the lobby while Portia got called to the judges chamber. Pam worried that she would be in trouble for revealing one of the vampires secrets. Eric assured her that it would be okay. Amber Sue kept giving us the stink eye. She had brought a few Fellowship members along to give her support. They looked like your clean cut typical church goers. Two men and an older woman.

We all waited...


	15. Chapter 15

We waited in the lobby. I went to get me a soda from the vending machine while Eric and Pam stayed in down time. Amber Sue followed me and I knew that no good could come of this. "Why are you even with them," she asks me. "You seem like a good girl to be hanging out with them."

Amber Sue was making a show of herself to the Fellowship people that came to support her. I read it right out of her thoughts. _Get through this night and those dumbass Fellowship people doesn't suspect a thing. Steve Newlin is a big old douchebag. To bad Sarah doesn't suspect that I gave her husband the experience of his life last night. Then the dumdass gave me hush money. Maybe I'll just mooch off of the Fellowship for a while if this doesn't pan out. _Amber Sue may have been a con artist, but she couldn't hide the truth from me. I smiled at the thought of her being Steve Newlin's high price whore.

"Sorry if you don't like my choice of friends," was all I said. I really want to say, "At least I'm not a liar or a cheater, or why should you care so much, when you don't even care about the ones with you." But I didn't. I just kept my mouth shut.

There was no TrueBlood in the vending machines or otherwise I would have gotten Eric and Pam one. So I took my soda with me to the bench we sat at. I whispered into Eric ear everything that I picked up from Amber Sue. He gave me that smirk. One thing about vampires is that they loved gossip and Eric was not exception. "Steve Newlin can have her," he whispered back and I giggled.

Portia came out to the lobby to tell us we needed to go back in. She had a smile on her face and a confident stride as she led the way.

Judge Stone sat at his place on the bench. Portia and Finkenbind stood up and approached the judge. They then went back to their places.

"All rise! The jury will now give their verdict," Judge Stone said.

A small woman with gray curly hair and glasses stood up. She looked like she should've been baking cookies for her grandkids. "We the jury have decided against the plantiff, Ms. Amber Sue Smith on the assault charges against a one Ms. Pamela Ravenscroft. We have also decided that this lawsuit is null and void," said the old woman.

"The jury has spoken. Case dimissed," Judge Stone said and pounded the gable.

Amber Sue gave us the stink eye. "Ms. Smith, I would like to have a few words with you," I heard Judge Stone tell her. "In my chamber. I'd like to have few words with you too Finkenbind," he then said. Amber Sue stomped away. Lord knows what that's all about. Judge Stone gave me a knowing smile before he proceeded to his chamber. I have a feeling Amber Sue and Finkenbind isn't going to like what the judge has to say.

Portia nodded to Eric. "Good work, Miss Bellefluer," Eric said to her. "Maybe I will call on you again?"

"Maybe not, Mr. Northman. As much as I needed this experience, I need to go back to strictly human cases. I'm not cut out for vampires. I do thank you though. You know where to send the check," Portia said. She seemed relieved to be done with it.

"I understand. Thank you for getting us out of this," he replied.

Portia nodded to Eric and then to Pam. She started to leave when she paused for a moment. "There is one thing I've been meaning to ask you, Mr. Northman."

"Please, call me Eric. What is it Portia?"

"Are you the one who had my window replaced?"

"Yes," Eric said.

"Please take it out of my agreed fee. I'm not a charity case," Portia said, barely able to look at the two vampires. "Although I do thank you. Putting guards around my office was a nice touch. I'll be waiting in the car for you Sookie. Farwell, Eric and Pam," she said and walked away.

"I never thought I would ever meet a woman as stubborn as you, Sookie," Eric said, as we watched Portia disappear out of sight.

I went out to the car to see that Portia had been crying. "Why are you crying," I ask her.

"I don't know if things are ever going to be the same now. What if Northman forces me into being his lawyer? I've heard of stuff like this fucking happening before."

"He won't do that, Portia. I have not known Eric long, but I do know that he isn't one of those kind of vampires."

"Sookie, I've heard of vampires showering people with gifts only to turn around and enslave them. I don't want to fucking be indebted to no one."

"Eric is my friend, Portia. Trust me when I say that he isn't that way. Besides I think you really knocked 'em down in that courtroom. You're good at what you do."

She peered at me through her glasses and dried away the tears. "Thank you, Sookie. Now I need to work on fixing things between Andy and I. I'm relieved that this vampire bullshit is over with."

Portia called me the next day. "Mr. Northman overpaid me," she said. "I even got an expensive box of chocolates and a large vase of flowers."

That sounds like Eric. He overpaid me in the form of a brand spanking new driveway. "Think nothing of it, Portia. He has a very bad habit of doing that," I said.

"I know you heard it at the bar when I told Andy I was getting paid three times my usual fee for this case."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, your lovely friend, Eric fucking Northman has sent me a check for five times my usual fee. What the fuck do I do, Sookie?"

"Just let it be. As I've said before, he had a bad habit of doing that."

"I have one thing to say to you, Sookie. What the fuck were you doing with Bill when you had that following you around?"

I laughed. Sometimes I wondered the same thing myself.

"What a waste of valuable fucking time," Portia said with a smile to her voice.

We said our good-bys. Portia and I agreed to go back to business as usual. Portia couldn't be seen hanging around a Stackhouse and I couldn't be seen with a Bellefluer. She managed to salvage her relationship with Andy. Once in a while she still came into Merlotte's and leave me more than usual for a tip. It was nice to have life back to normal for once.

**FIN**

**I would like to thank all the readers out there in internet land. I wrote this story for fun and I'm happy you could all come along for the ride! I dedicate this to every hard working Plain Jane and Average Joe out there. I want to also thank those that have left reviews. I love you all! :)**


End file.
